


Chris & Ellie Drabbles

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: The Chris & Ellie Series [5]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 18,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.(As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Chris & Ellie Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/514180
Comments: 36
Kudos: 10





	1. Jumping on the Bed - PG

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Ellie jumps on the bed trying to wake Chris up  
> Timeline: date unknown, but post marriage

Ellie nudged Chris’s shoulder again. “Wake up,” she said.

“Go away, it’s too early,” Chris muttered.

“It’s after eight,” she replied. “I’ve been awake for hours.”

Chris said nothing, but held up his middle finger.

“Did you just flip me off?” she asked, shocked.

Chris waved his hand in the air.

“Fine!” she exclaimed. She got off the bed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

With the door closed, she smiled wickedly and waited until she heard his soft snores come from the room. She gave it another minute or so to be safe and then she made her way back into the room.

She climbed onto the bed and started to jump up and down on it. “Wake up!” she whined. “I’m bored.”

Chris shook his head as he was jostled on the bed. Even though he wanted to sleep in and she was annoying him, he couldn’t help but smile at her antics.


	2. Sing-a-long - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: With their families together for their wedding, Chris interrupts Ellie's party with their nieces  
> Timeline: February 2017

_February 12, 2017_

Chris came downstairs to the game room of the rented beach house and smiled when he saw his nephews and Ellie’s nephew playing video games together. The three boys had bonded quickly and no one would guess that they’d only met the day before.

Chris and Ellie had gathered their parents and siblings at the Oregon coast for their wedding. It was in the same town that Ellie’s family owned cottages in, but they had rented a larger house so they could all be together. It was insane, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

“Hey guys, have you seen your aunt Ellie?” Chris asked the boys.

All three shook their heads without looking away from the tv.

Chris rolled his eyes and looked around the room, wondering where his niece and Ellie’s niece were. His eyes came to a rest on the door leading to the private screening room and he knew, in that instant, where his fiancée and their nieces were.

Moving quickly, Chris crossed the room and then quietly opened the door. The music from Frozen hit his ears as he closed the door behind him and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Ellie and their nieces begin to sing and dance along with the characters in the movies.

As the song ended, the three girls fell back into the chairs and he couldn’t help but applaud. Their heads all snapped to the back of the room.

“Uncle Chris this is a girls only movie party!” his niece informed him.

“Yah!” Ellie’s niece echoed.

Ellie shushed both girls and then made her way over to him. “Looking for me?” she asked, quietly.

“Yes, but it can wait until later,” he assured her. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your movie time.”

Ellie gave him a quick kiss, to which their audience cried “ew!” over, and then made her way back to her seat.

Chris left the room and wondered, for the second time since Ellie had agreed on their wedding date, if they really had to wait until then to get married. After all, Scott was performing the ceremony and they could do it whenever they wanted to.


	3. Middle Finger - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris tries to wake Ellie up on a snow day  
> Timeline: Date unknown, but post marriage

After reading his sister’s text informing him that her kids were getting ready to go outside, Chris went into the bedroom where his wife was still asleep. She looked so peaceful buried under the blankets of the bed; he almost didn’t want to disturb her. Almost.

With a smirk on his face, he plopped down on their bed and watched as her body jostled from the repercussions. “Time to wake up,” he said.

“Go away,” Ellie Evans muttered against her pillow.

“No can do, the kids are getting ready to go outside,” Chris stated. “Because it SNOWED this morning!”

“Yes, I heard you earlier,” Ellie replied. “But I fully intended to stay in bed all day.”

“Oh really?” he said with a smirk. He leapt from the bed and pulled the comforter with him.

Ellie clung to the blankets as he pulled her sideways. When he stopped pulling, she was still buried under the blankets with just her dark hair showing. Slowly, she slid her left hand out from the blankets and flipped him off with a manicured red finger.

Chris laughed loudly at her response, but couldn’t do anything as their nephews and niece chose that moment to start knocking on the back door.

“You win this time, Mrs. Evans,” he said before leaving the bedroom.


	4. Supportive Husband - PG-13ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and Ellie talk about how to announce that they're married  
> Timeline: February 2017

_February 2017_

“You can’t be serious,” Ellie said as Chris used her phone to send the selfie she’d just taken to his. “Chris, that photo was meant to be a joke!”

“It’s perfect though,” Chris replied as he handed her phone back to her. “The guys will love it.”

“Guys?!” Ellie questioned, her pitch going up slightly. “Which guys.”

“You know, my friends in Boston, the Avenger group, our friends,” Chris replied. “Some of them knew we were getting married soon, but this will be a perfect way to announce my new job.”

“As my bra?” Ellie teased.

“As your supportive husband,” he replied. “It doesn’t show either of our faces so if it gets leaked, no one will know it’s us.”

“Fine,” Ellie sighed. “But we’re using one of the wedding photos for the official announcement.”

“And that is all setup and ready to go live tomorrow night,” Chris stated. “We’ll get to the Oscars, you’ll dazzle the cameras in your beautiful dress and we’ll be inside before the news breaks.”

“Sounds perfect,” Ellie replied.

“And sent!” Chris said, a moment later. He turned his phone off and set it aside. “Now, is there a special photo you want to take of us to send to your friends. Because I have a couple ideas for posing.”

“I’m sure you do,” Ellie replied, shaking her head. “None of which, I’m sure, we want to have on our phones.”

“You’re probably right,” he nodded. “But it wouldn’t hurt to practice.”


	5. Planet Earth - PG-13ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: How Chris and Ellie spent their first night in London, England  
> Timeline: date unknown, but post marriage

Closing the door after the bellhop left, Chris turned and smiled at Ellie who was nearly asleep standing up.

“Do you want the first shower?” he asked.

His wife shook her head and vaguely motioned towards the bathroom door. She then stumbled over to the bed, striping her clothes off as she went until she was just in her bra and panties.

Chris watched as she fell face first into the bed. He shook his head and then made his way into the bathroom.

They’d arrived in London, England roughly two hours earlier where he would be doing some press for a new movie in a couple of days. Ellie had asked to tag along in hopes that they could do some touristy activities before. He had made the flight arrangements and she had scheduled all the touristy parts.

Exiting the bathroom, a short while later, Chris was surprised to find Ellie fully awake and watching TV.

“Apparently all I needed was a power nap,” she told him, seeing him glance at his watch. “I laid there trying to fall asleep and the next thing I knew, I was wide awake.”

“Jet lag,” Chris chuckled as he stood by the side of the bed in just his towel. His eyes shifted to the tv and a smile spread across his face. “Planet Earth.”

“Don’t even think about getting into the bed with that wet towel,” Ellie warned as Chris made to do just that.

Chris unwound the towel from his waist and gave himself a good pat with it before letting it fall to the floor. He made to get on the bed again, but stopped when Ellie cleared her throat. Bending down, he grabbed the towel and went back into the bathroom to hang it up.

When he returned, he found Ellie had shucked her undies and had slid under the bedding. He smiled as he climbed into bed next to her and propped himself up with pillows. She closed the distance and nestled herself against him with her eyes trained towards the tv.


	6. Spring Cleaning - PG-13ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and Ellie take a cleaning break to dance  
> Timeline: date unknown, but post marriage

Rap music thumped from the house’s speakers as Chris entered the house from the garage after spending the morning working out with his trainer. Having lived with Ellie for awhile, he knew this was the music she liked to clean to. She claimed it made scrubbing things like tiles a little bit easier.

A little sore and very tired from his workout, Chris slowly searched the main floor of the house looking for Ellie, but couldn’t find her. He eyed the stairs to the second floor, but decided he wasn’t ready to go up more stairs.

Returning to the kitchen, he grabbed a couple bags of frozen peas and then made his way down the stairs to the basement. He stopped on the last step when he found Ellie dancing her little heart out to one of the songs while the vacuum cleaner idled to the side of her.

He let out a hearty laugh when she attempted what looked like a twerk and she froze before slowly turning to face him. He made his way to her and threw the frozen peas onto the couch as the song changed.

Because of his fame, and also because she wasn’t the clubbing type of girl, they’d never gone out to a club together. Though, they had taken some ballroom dance classes with his old roommates and their wives. But the song pouring from the speakers was not anything to waltz to.

Chris turned off the vacuum and then positioned himself behind Ellie. He wrapped his arm around her waist and then pulled her body close to his so her ass was firmly planted against the crotch of his pants, which wasn’t easy considering their seven inch height difference.

He began to rock their bodies to the best of the music and smiled when he felt her relax against him, yielding herself to him completely. His old party days came back to him as he moved their bodies to the music.

All too soon the song came to an end and his wife stepped out of his embrace. Their faces are both slightly red and they were both on the turned on side, but his brother was living in the guesthouse and prone to walk in at the worst possible times.

Chris gave Ellie a long kiss and then made his way over to his waiting ice packs. The dancing had loosened some of his muscles, but the ice would help with some of his other aches and pains, too.

Behind him, the vacuum cleaner roared back to life and Ellie continued her cleaning.


	7. Date Night: Bowl-o-Rama - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ellie finds herself and Chris vintage bowling shirts  
> Timeline: May 2017

_May 2017_

The dogs alerted Ellie to the fact that Chris had returned to their rental house and she smiled. He’d had to report to the studio today for meetings and fittings, but they had the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted to to.

She’d run some errands that morning and had found a bowling alley and a vintage clothing shop. A sucker for vintage shops, she had gone in and had found herself and Chris old bowling shirts. The shop had had used bowling shoes as well, but Ellie had decided they’d just rent their own at the alley.

From where she stood in the kitchen, she heard Chris greet their fur babies and then heard him call for her. She grabbed her bag of goodies from the counter and then went out to the living room.

“How was work?” she asked him as she set the bag down on the coffee table and sat next to him.

“Good,” he replied, eyeing the bag. “What’s in there?”

“Do we have plans tonight?” she asked, ignoring his question.

“Nope, why?”

Ellie grabbed the bag and pulled out the pink silky, button down bowling shirt she’d found for herself with “GutterGirls” stitched on the back. She handed it to Chris while she took out the polyester bicolor blue shirt she’d bought for him that had a bowling ball and pins stitched on the back.

“These are awesome,” Chris chuckled.

“I found a bowling alley,” Ellie told him. “I was thinking we could wear these and go tonight.”

“Sounds like fun,” Chris said. “It’s a date!”


	8. Do Something Crazy - PG-13ish - warnings: language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and Ellie celebrate the Patriots going to the Super Bowl by jumping into their pool  
> Warnings: language  
> Timeline: January 2017  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

_January 22, 2017_

“I feel like doing something crazy,” Chris said, leaning back against the couch with his arm wrapped around Ellie’s shoulders. The Patriots had just beaten the Steelers 36 to 17, officially sending them to the Super Bowl.

“Crazy how?” Ellie asked.

“Like skinny dipping or something,” Chris stated.

“And on that note I’m outta here,” Scott said from the other side of the couch. “I don’t need to see either of your businesses.”

“So we’re doing this?” Chris asked his fiancee.

“This is by far the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Ellie stated as she grabbed her phone and checked the temperature. “Chris, it’s way too cold to do this.”

“The pool is heated,” Chris pointed out. “Come on, El. Don’t make me jump alone.”

“This is by far the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Ellie repeated. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the hopeful look Chris was sending in her direction. “Fine. I’m in.”

“Let’s go!” Chris said, pulling her off of the couch. He all but ran out of the house to the pool deck.

By the time Ellie joined him, he’d already shed most of his clothes.

“Come on, come on,” he encouraged, bouncing on the balls of his feet to keep warm.

“This is fucking insane,” Ellie told him. “You know that right.”

“Strip faster!” Chris told her.

With a sigh, Ellie pulled off her clothes and set them on one of the lounge chairs.

“Let’s do this!” Chris said. He grabbed her hand and then counted to three, pulling her into the pool with him after reaching the last number.

“HOLY SHIT!” she shrieked, coming up for air a second later. “THE POOL IS FUCKING FREEZING!”

“This was a really, really stupid idea,” Chris said as he swam to the edge of the pool. He hoisted himself up onto the pool deck and then helped Ellie out of the pool. They grabbed their clothes and ran for the house.

Ellie didn’t even complain as she followed Chris throw the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. They tossed their clothes on their bedroom floor before going into the bathroom. Chris turned on the shower and they both climbed in, their teeth chattering.

“We are never doing that again,” Ellie told him.

“Agreed,” Chris said.


	9. Too Many Hot Dogs - PG - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris gets sick after eating too many hot dogs  
> Warnings: pregnancy  
> Timeline: July 2018  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular

_July 4, 2018_

Ellie Evans laid in bed staring at the ceiling while trying to block out the sound of her husband, Chris, puking in the bathroom. She refused to feel sorry for him, however, because she had warned him that having a hot dog eating contest with his brother and cousins was a bad idea. But her stubborn, and tipsy, husband had done it anyway.

Hearing the toilet flush, she waited for him to return to the bedroom of their basement apartment in his mom’s house, but he didn’t come in. Worried, she got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom where she found him curled up on the bathroom rug using one towel as a pillow and another for a blanket.

“You look pathetic,” she said as she stepped over him to get a wash cloth. She got it wet and then placed it on his forehead after lowering herself to the ground.

“I’m never eating hot dogs again,” he mumbled. “I think I’ve puked up everything I ate today and half my stomach lining. I don’t know how you deal with your morning sickness.”

“It’s not something I like, but it’ll be worth it when our baby gets here,” Ellie replied, placing her hand on her still flat stomach. “Just think, next Fourth of July, he or she will be here with us and get to experience our family’s wild celebration.”

“Of which hot dogs are officially banned from,” Chris stated.

“Maybe not completely banned,” Ellie said. “We’ll just ban hot dog eating contests and limit people to two each so no one tries to eat twenty.”

“I ate twenty one,” Chris stated and then cursed as he sprang up. “You might want to leave the room, this won’t be pretty.”

Ellie quickly left the bathroom and went back into the bedroom. Seeing her phone lit, she picked it up and chuckled when she saw a text from Chris’s mom:

_Is Chris as sick as Scott is right now?_

Ellie quickly replied, confirming that he was. She then accepted her mother-in-law’s invitation to come upstairs and sleep in one of the guest rooms so she could actually get some sleep.

Before heading upstairs, Ellie grabbed a sports drink from the fridge and brought it to Chris, who was once again stretched out on the floor, along with his phone. She told him she was going upstairs and to call if he needed anything. Then she wished him a goodnight and went upstairs to get some sleep.


	10. First Aid - NC-17 - warnings: semi-graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris doesn't like peroxide... so Ellie distracts him  
> Warnings: language, semi-graphic sex  
> Timeline: date unknown, but post marriage  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular

Ellie was in the kitchen of their LA house when she heard Chris swearing downstairs. Curious, she dried her hands on a towel and then made her way to the basement.

“What’s going on -” her voice trailed off when she saw their kitten, Mickey, sitting on the back of the couch, using a shredded Patriots jersey as a blanket. The kitten hissed at Chris when he tried to grab the jersey and took a swipe at his hands, his claws connecting with the skin of Chris’s hand.

“Fuck!” Chris shouted, scaring the cat, who leapt from the couch and ran up the stairs. “Your cat is evil!” he told his wife as he grabbed the jersey, the one she’d bought to wear to the Super Bowl the year before. “Look what he did.”

“I’m more concerned about your hand than a jersey,” Ellie told Chris. “And that wasn’t all Mickey, the dogs had a go at it, too.”

“All our pets are evil,” Chris muttered as he looked down at the scratches on his hand. “You’re going to have to use peroxide on that, aren’t you?”

Ellie nodded and then giggled. “Come on, I’ll make it worth your while,” she said. She took his non-injured hand and let him all the way up to their bathroom. She dropped the lid of the toilet seat down and then pushed Chris onto it. She then pulled out the first aid kit and set it on the counter. Before opening it, however, she pulled her shirt off and took off her bra.

“Whoa,” Chris commented as he stared at her breasts. “I didn’t know this was part of first aid.”

“It is in special circumstances,” Ellie replied as she opened the kit and took out the bottle of peroxide. “Like when your 37-year-old husband is a big weenie about cleaning wounds.”

“I’m not sure if it’s enough,” Chris told her. “Maybe you should just get naked.”

Ellie rolled her eyes but stripped the rest of her clothes off. “You better not make a sound,” she told him. She then prepared a cotton ball with peroxide. “Alright, prepare yourself.”

“I’m ready,” Chris said then grabbed a handful of her ass with his uninjured hand.

Ellie shook her head and then brought the cotton ball to the scratches on his hand. He hissed as the peroxide bubbled, cleaning the wounds. Leaning forward, Ellie blew on his hand and then squealed when she felt his fingers leave her ass and slip between her legs.

“Chris!” she exclaimed, playfully slapping his wandering hand away.

“What? I didn’t make a sound,” he replied.

Ellie narrowed her eyes at him and “dropped” the peroxide covered cotton ball back on his hand. She smirked when he bit down on his lower lip to remain quiet. She tossed the cotton ball into the trash can and then point ointment on a bandaid before putting it on Chris’s hand.

“You’re all done,” she told him. She put the first aid kit away and was going to pull on her clothes when Chris picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. She shrieked as he tossed her onto the bed and then climbed on top of her.

Her moans soon filled the master bedroom as Chris “thanked” her for taking care of his hand. He worshipped her skin as he made his way down her body to the apex of her thighs. She wove her fingers through his hair as he brought her to a screaming orgasm with his fingers and tongue.

Licking his lips, Chris climbed off the bed and stripped his clothes off before getting back onto the bed. He positioned himself over his wife and then slid his cock into her, filling her completely. She met him thrust for thrust as he moved in and out of her.

Ellie dug her nails into Chris’s shoulders as he sped up as he neared his release. He came with a series of grunts as he filled her with cum. He continued to move, however, until she came, too.

Chris collapsed against her, resting his head on her ample bosom. Ellie rolled her eyes, but ran her hands through his hair and closed her eyes.


	11. Cravings - G - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ellie wakes up in the middle of the night with cravings  
> Warnings: pregnancy  
> Timeline: November 2018  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular

_November 2018_

Glancing at the clock, Ellie noted that was it just after two in the morning. She rubbed her hand over her swollen belly as her eyes shifted to her sleeping husband then to their dogs and the cat who were sleeping at the end of the bed. Biting her lip, she tried to ease herself out of bed without disturbing any of them, but had barely gotten her feet on the floor when Chris spoke.

“Where are you going?” he asked, groggily. His voice woke up the dogs, who both lifted their heads up but didn’t make a sound.

“I’m hungry,” she replied, rubbing her belly.

“What do you want?” he asked, sitting up. “I’ll go get it.”

“Watermelon, pickles and ice cream,” she replied without much thought. “Oh, mint chocolate chip ice cream.”

“In the same bowl?” he asked, his eyebrows raising.

“No, of course not,” she replied, making a ‘yuck’ face. “That’s disgusting, Chris.”

“You have to admit you’ve had some strange cravings,” he told her. “And you’ve eaten lemons like they were oranges.”

“Just blame your son,” Ellie replied. “It’ll all be back to normal in three months.”

“Yeah, then it will just be the baby waking me up and not you,” Chris teased. “Get back in bed, I’ll go get your goodies.” The dogs jumped off the bed and followed him towards the door.

“I love you,” Ellie called after him. “So does the baby.”

“I love you both, too,” Chris said from the doorway. He left and returned about ten minutes later, a bag of potato chips in his hands as well. “I brought these since you enjoyed the ice cream and potato chips last time.”

“You brought those for yourself,” she stated as he climbed back into the bed. “We both know you liked that mix as much as I did.”

“Guilty,” he replied. “You going to share with me?”

Ellie eyed her ice cream bowl and then looked at him. “You can have two bites,” she told him. “And I get to control the spoon because we have two very different definitions of the word bite.”

Chris looked at the dogs, who had jumped back onto the bed, and saw they were both watching Ellie eat her late night snack. “Don’t bother, pups,” he said. “Mom ain’t sharing with any of us.” Both dogs slumped to the bed with sighs.

“I said you could have two bites,” Ellie said, shaking her head. “You are so dramatic.” She opened the bag of chips and then crumbled a few chips into the ice cream bowl. She then stirred the chips in then got some ice cream on the spoon. “Here you go.”

Chris leaned in and took the offered ice cream. He nodded his head as he ate the sweet and salty combination. He then accepted the second bite she offered and licked his lips after he swallowed. “That’s delicious, thank you,” he replied.

“You’re welcome,” she replied. “And thank you for getting this stuff for me.”

“Anytime,” he said and she knew he meant it. “I can’t wait for this little rugrat to get here and wake us up in the middle of the night.”

“You say that now,” Ellie said, chuckling. “Just wait until he is screaming at all hours of the night.”

“I know it seems crazy, but I’m looking forward to it,” Chris said with a wishful smile on his face. “We’ve been trying for so long.”

Ellie’s face softened and she reached for his hand. She placed it on her stomach and then said, “I know what you mean. I can’t wait for him to be here either. Our life is amazing now, but it’s going to be even better once he is here.”

Chris sniffled as he nodded his head and smoothed his hand over her stomach. “It will be,” he agreed.

He kept his hand on her stomach while she finished her snack and then he moved the bowls to the dresser. Then he helped her get comfortable with her pregnancy pillow before he wrapped his arm around her and held her close so they could go back to sleep.


	12. Football is Back - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and Ellie watch the first preseason football game  
> Timeline: August 2017

_August 2017_

“Chris, come on,” Ellie called from the TV room of their rented Georgia house. “The game is about to start.”

“I’m coming,” he replied as he walked into the room with Dodger and Daisy following him. He joined Ellie on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Football is back.”

Ellie grinned widely and nodded her head. “Finally!”

Chris laughed and turned his attention towards the TV. It didn’t matter that he and Ellie didn’t like either team playing (the Arizona Cardinals and the Dallas Cowboys) or that it was just the preseason, all that mattered was that football was officially back.

In a month’s time, he and Ellie would be flying home to LA for their annual NFL kick off party, which had only grown in size with the addition of her friends and family that attended as well. This year, the party was actually starting on Thursday night for the Patriot’s game. Then Sunday would be their usual massive football game watching party.

“God I’ve missed football,” Chris sighed as he watched the backups for the Cardinals and Cowboys play. “And for it to start on the GOAT’s birthday…”

Ellie rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything. Afterall, she understood having a favorite quarterback. Even if her love for her favorite quarterback paled considerably to Chris’s love for Tom Brady. She was certain, however, that Chris would choose her over TB anyday. Pretty certain anyway.


	13. Eclipse Party - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris's family comes to Oregon to experience the solar eclipse  
> Timeline: August 2017

_August 21, 2017_

Chris Evans smiled as he watched his nephews and nieces running around the play structure that his in-laws had behind their house. Twenty feet away from the play structure was the first tent that was the temporary home to friends and family members that had come to Ellie’s parents place to watch the eclipse.

His parents, siblings and their families had come from Boston for the event, having met him, Ellie and his former roommates and their wives in LA for a chartered flight to a small airport near Ellie’s parents house. Ellie’s sisters and brother-in-laws were there, too, as well as some other family members.

Chris had lost count of the number of tents that he’d helped set up during the last few days. He and his brother-in-laws had also been put to work helping set up portable shower stations with their father-in-law.

It would all be worth it though, Chris was certain. Even if the actual event itself was only a couple minutes long. If only because he and Ellie were surrounded by their closest family and friends.

In addition to the eclipse viewing Monday morning, they were having a barbecue Sunday evening as wedding reception for himself and Ellie. Most of Ellie’s family lived in surrounding communities and they were all coming to the party as well as some of Ellie’s parents closest friends. It was going to be a weekend to remember.


	14. 2019 Football Kickoff Party - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and Ellie's annual NFL kick off party   
> Timeline: September 2019

_September 2019_

Ellie smiled as she took in the scene in the living room of her and Chris’s LA home. Once again, they were hosting their NFL Sunday Kick Off Party, but in the six years since she’d experienced her first one it had become more of family party than one celebrating football. They still set up extra TV’s around the house, but they also had kids toys scattered around the house.

Chris’s former roommates, their wives and their offspring were hanging out with Ellie’s friends and their families. The group that was gathered this year was the group that had become their official LA family, so much so that the kids called the other adults “auntie” or “uncle”.

Looking at her watch, Ellie knew it was time to go upstairs and find Chris, who’d taken Tommy upstairs a couple hours ago when he’d gotten fussy. Climbing the stairs, Ellie made her way up to the nursery. They’d all had a rough night the night before as Tommy was fighting his first cold and cutting his second set of teeth. Entering the dark nursery, Ellie smiled when she saw Chris stretched out in the gliding chair with his feet resting on the matching foot stool with Tommy resting on his chest. Father and son were both asleep and she couldn’t help but take a picture of the sleeping duo.

“Chris,” she whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Opening his eyes, Chris blinked a couple times before his eyes focused on her.

“The Patriots game starts in a few minutes,” she told him.

“Thanks,” Chris replied, drowsiness lingering in his voice. Looking down at Tommy, he smiled upon seeing the baby was still asleep. “I’ll get him in the crib and coming down in a couple minutes.”

Ellie nodded and left the nursery. She made her way downstairs and claimed a spot on the couch, smiling when one of her “nieces” climbed into her lap to snuggle. Chris joined the party a few minutes later and picked up one of their nephew’s who’d claimed the spot next to Ellie on the couch. The little boy laughed as Chris held him upside down as he took his seat next to her. Then he turned the little boy upright and tickled him until the Patriots game began.


	15. Chocolate Chip Cookies - G - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ellie wakes up craving chocolate chip cookies and decides to make some  
> Warnings: pregnancy  
> Timeline: December 2018  
> Part of: Promptober

_December 2018_

It was four in the morning when Chris woke up and realized that Ellie wasn’t in bed next to him. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked over at the door to the bathroom and saw that it was open and the lights were off. Curious as to where his pregnant wife had disappeared to, Chris pulled himself out of bed, only realizing then that the dogs were missing in action as well.

Leaving the master bedroom of the old farmhouse that he and Ellie had refurbished, he checked the nursery that they’d spent the afternoon setting up and then Ellie’s office across the hall, but found both rooms empty.

It was as he was leaving Ellie’s office that Dodger appeared at the top of the stairs leading to the main part of the house, as if the dog knew that Chris had been looking for them. He gave Chris a short bark and then turned and headed back down the stairs.

Following Dodger downstairs and into the kitchen, Chris smiled when he saw his heavily pregnant wife bobbing along with a song that was playing on her phone as she stood in front of the expensive mixer he’d given her for Christmas less than a week ago. Given that she was still wearing the plaid pajama pants and t-shirt she’d worn to bed, he suspected that she had been craving cookies again.

Not wanting to scare her, he cleared his throat before asking, “So what kind of cookies are you making this morning?”

“Chocolate chip,” Ellie replied glancing over her shoulder to smile at him. “This little guy loves chocolate.”

“So does his mom,” Chris said as he walked over and pressed a kiss to her cheek before attempting to sneak a handful of chocolate chips from the open bag, only to get his hand slapped. “Ouch!”

“Don’t steal my chocolate,” Ellie said, holding up a rubber spatula in a threatening manner. “I wanted chocolate chip cookies this morning, but somebody ate all the batter I had in the freezer.”

“It was Scott,” Chris told her. “I told him you’d notice it was missing.”

“Hell ya I noticed,” Ellie snapped. Grabbing her phone off the counter, she silenced the music and then chose Scott’s number from her contacts.

Chris watched in amusement as his wife brought the phone to her ear. He’d warned his brother about what would happen if he finished off the rest of Ellie’s cookie batter and he didn’t feel sorry for the guy one bit when Ellie began to tell him off over the phone.

Due to Ellie’s pregnancy, his family had come from Massachusetts to spend Christmas with them here in Oregon. Most of them had stayed with them at the house (or in the small guest cabins), but others had stayed with her parents or her sisters’ families. It had been, by far, the best Christmas Chris had ever experienced as all of his family members had been under one roof for Christmas. It had been loud and crazy, but perfect.

“I doubt he is going to remember that phone call,” Chris said when Ellie hung up.

“Oh, he didn’t answer,” Ellie replied. “I left him a very nice voicemail.” She smiled innocently before she poured the chocolate chips into the mixing bowl.

Once the batter was finished, she and Chris used scoops to put the dough on a cookie sheet to cook. Seeing his wife yawn, Chris nudged her and then nodded his head to the living room. “Go lay down,” he told her. “I’ll get these in the oven and put the rest in the freezer.”

“You’ll wake me up when they’re ready?” Ellie asked and Chris nodded.

“You’re the best husband ever,” Ellie said, smiling up at him. She kissed his cheek and then left the room, the dogs following behind her.

Twenty minutes later, Chris carried two cups of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies into the living room. He found Ellie stretched out on the couch and the dogs curled up at her feet.

“I smell chocolate,” she said, sleepily with her eyes still closed. “Are the cookies ready?”

“Yup and I brought some out here with me,” Chris told her. He helped her sit up and then handed her a glass of milk and the plate of cookies.

“Do you want to share these with me?” Ellie asked.

“I’d love to,” Chris replied, having learned his lesson earlier in Ellie’s pregnancy about assuming she was going to share anything she made for herself.

They sat in silence as they ate the gooey, chocolate cookies. Hearing her laugh, Chris looked over and found her reaching for his hand. She placed it on her baby bump and his face brightened when he felt the baby kick.

“I guess he does love chocolate,” he said, laughing.


	16. Buttons - NC-17 - December 2017 - warnings: graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and Ellie have some fun after an event  
> Warnings: graphic sex  
> Timeline: December 2017  
> Part of: Promptober

_December 2017_

Mischief flashed in Chris’s eyes as he chased his wife up the stairs to their bedroom. Ellie’s laughter floated back to him as he entered the bedroom. He yanked off his suit jacket and tossed it onto the floor as he locked eyes with his wife, who was attempting to wiggle out of her dress.

"Help,” Ellie cried out, suddenly, having gotten her hair stuck in the zipper of her dress.

Laughing, Chris quickly crossed the room and helped free her from the dress. Then he pulled the dress off of her and let his eyes wander down her body.

“Have I told you how sexy you are?” he asked her.

“Not since this morning,” Ellie replied, grabbing his tie and pulling him forward so his body crashed into hers.

He wrapped his arms around her to steady them and then lowered his mouth to hers, nipping at her full lips with his teeth before he kissed her.

“Why are you still dressed?” Ellie complained a moment later after her attempts to feel up her husband’s strong chest were thwarted by the fact that he was still wearing a shirt.

“I had to rescue a fair maiden,” Chris replied, kissing her lips quickly before taking a step back. He loosened his tie and tossed it onto the floor. Then he grabbed either side of his button down, white shirt and tugged it, sending buttons flying all over the room.

“And this is why you don’t ever have any shirts to wear to formal events,” Ellie teased, after coming up from where she’d ducked behind the bed to not get hit by buttons.

Chris shrugged and pulled his ruined shirt off followed by the undershirt he’d worn under it.

Climbing onto the bed in just her expensive lingerie, Ellie watched Chris toe off his shoes and then take off his dress pants and the boxer briefs he wore under them. She wolf whistled and Chris wiggled his eyebrows at her as he made his way to the bed.

Grabbing her feet, he pulled her to the edge of the bed and kissed her. Expertly, he undid the fastenings of her bra and lowered it down her arms as they kissed, only breaking apart when he had to tug the silk fabric from between their bodies.

Pushing him back, Ellie let her hands explore the hard muscles of his chest, loving the feel of his chest hair as her fingers brushed over it. With a playful smirk up at his face, she tweaked his nipples with her thumbs and forefingers and then squealed when he pushed her backwards onto the bed.

After yanking her panties down, Chris pushed her farther up onto the bed and then climbed on top of her. He took his time exploring her body with his fingers and his mouth all the while making sure his body was in constant contact with hers.

He soon brought her to an orgasm that had her arching her back off their bed as she cried out. Climbing back up her body, Chris nuzzled her neck and whispered things in her ears as she came down from her high. Finding her lips, he began to kiss her again as his hands took residence on her large breasts.

His tongue was circling one of her nipples when he felt her take a hold of this stiff cock. He groaned around the soft flesh of her breast as she began to stroke him. His hot breath on her breasts only seemed to encourage the movements of her hand and soon he it all became too much for him and he broke free.

Rolling over onto his back, Chris pulled her with him and laid back against the pillows as she straddled his waist. She guided his cock into her sex and then leaned forward, resting her hands on either side of his chest as he planted his hands on her hips.

She started slowly, rocking back and forth with her hips, loving the feel of his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips. As the pleasure built between them, her body began to move in a unique dance that had both her and Chris moaning and muttering as their bodies met and came apart.

Leaning back, Ellie moved her hands so one was resting on Chris’s thighs while the other raked through her long hair, pushing it out of her face. Widening her legs, she began to move quicker above Chris, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge of climax.

Moving one of his hands from her hips to her clit, Chris flicked and twirled his fingers over the sensitive nub, knowing exactly how his wife liked it. He felt the inner walls of her pussy contract around his dick and let out a strangled cry as the feeling triggered his climax.

His touch, orgasm and the sounds of immense pleasure that thundered from his mouth were the golden trifecta that sent Ellie into her own orgasism release. Tipping her head back, she moaned as her body tensed and then relaxed as contractions ran wild throughout her body.

After slipping his cock from between her legs, Chris pulled his jelly-legged wife into his arms and cuddled her body to his, smiling when he felt her slip her arm over his stomach.


	17. A Very Evans Halloween - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After the Evans twins are born, Chris and Ellie's older boys want to help the kids in the hospital have a good Halloween  
> Timeline: October 2026  
> Part of: Promptober

_October 31, 2026_

Chris Evans held his three-year-old son in his arms as his older two boys walked at his sides. He couldn’t help but notice the amused faces of the people they passed on their way to the birthing center. He’d been too tired to argue with the boys over their desire to wear their costumes to the hospital, so he’d let them.

His oldest son, Tommy, was dressed as some character from a TV show he liked while Marcus, the former middle child, was dressed up like Spider-Man. Scottie, the youngest of the Evans boys and the new middle child, was dressed up as Woody from Toy Story, a costume that his older brothers and his older cousins had also worn at one point.

The four Evans boys were on their way to see the three Evans girls, Chris’s wife Ellie and the newest additions to their family: Stephanie, who’d been born shortly before midnight on the 29th of October and Penelope, who’d been born shortly after midnight on the 30th of October. They’d been born a mere 10 minutes apart, but they each had their own birthday.

The boys had met their baby sisters yesterday, after school, but they hadn’t gotten to spend much time with them due to Ellie’s fatigue and the fact that the boys weren’t known for their ability to be quiet.

Today was Saturday and Halloween, though, so Chris had taken the boys out to breakfast before taking them to the hospital. He planned to stay for a couple hours, or until they became too rowdy, and then take them to Ellie’s parents where they’d spent the last couple of nights.

What he hadn’t planned for was his oldest son, Tommy, stopping at the hallway across from where they had to turn to get to the birthing center.

“Dad,” he said, catching Chris’s attention. “That’s the children’s wing, right?”

Turning to look at the bright decorations that he knew were to bring cheer to an otherwise sad place, he said, “Yes. It is.”

“And the kids there,” Tommy paused, trying to collect his thoughts. “They don’t get to leave to go Trick or Treating, do they?”

Chris shook his head sadly in reply.

“That’s what I thought,” Tommy said, softly. Turning away from the hallway, he remained silent as they made their way to the room where Ellie and the twins were staying.

He remained quiet and somber after greeting his mom and seeing the sleeping forms of his baby sisters. He loved trick or treating and didn’t think it was fair that the kids in the hospital didn’t get to do it. Then a thought occurred to him and he looked up.

“Dad,” he said, catching Chris’s attention. “Can we throw a Halloween party for the kids here?” He knew he’d caught his parents off guard with the question, but he thought it was important. “We do it at Christmas,” he continued. “Why can’t we do one today? Here?”

Chris studied his oldest son for a moment before saying, “I don’t know if we can pull it off today. We have to get permission first.”

“I think I can help with that,” a nurse said from the doorway. “I’m sorry. I overheard your son’s idea and it sounded like a fantastic idea.” She glanced at the door. “Might be a few families in this wing as well that would want to take part.”

With the nurse’s assistance, they had the ok for a party within the hour and Chris found himself thrown into the planning for the party. With Ellie watching Scottie (with the nurses who found the three-year-old charming), Chris and the older boys went to the store to buy both candy and toys after he’d called his in-laws to get their help with the party.

Less than three hours later, Chris pushed Ellie, sitting in a wheelchair, down to the party. In addition to the treats, he and his boys had grabbed as many masks, wigs and easy to put on costumes for the kids as they could. That had been Marcus’s idea and Chris had never been more proud of his sons.

The impromptu Halloween party had been a success, when it was all said and done. Their boys had been on their best behavior and had made sure everyone had had a good time. They had even led a train of their new friends around the floor trick or treating at each open door, sometimes getting candy from a volunteer and sometimes giving candy or toys to the kids that were too ill to get out of bed.

Leaning back in his chair, a few hours later, Chris smiled at the memories. His boys had been in their element today and he’d heard them planning next year’s Halloween party when they’d left with their grandparents earlier. Looking down at the sleeping twins in his arms, he smile grew. His two precious baby girls were going to grow up with three very caring older brothers.


	18. The Oregon Ducks - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris surprises Ellie with a full Oregon Duck themed weekend  
> Timeline: September 2017  
> Part of: Promptober

_September 2017_

Ellie had been in Oregon visiting her family for her mom and niece’s birthdays, when Chris had shown up to surprise her, claiming that he’d been able to get a long weekend off from filming. It hadn’t been until Friday afternoon when Chris had suggested they go some place for the night that Ellie began to wonder what was up her husband’s sleeve.

“Put this on,” Chris said, handing her a blindfold once they were in the beat up pickup truck that she and her sisters had all learned to drive in.

“What’s going on?” she asked him, eyeing the blindfold carefully.

“It’s a surprise,” he replied, a smile on his lips.

“Do I really have to wear this?” she asked.

“Yes,” he insisted.

Ellie sighed, but put on the blindfold. She tried to track their location as Chris drove, but he annoyingly took unexpected turns that confused her and she eventually lost all sense of location. She eventually fell asleep and didn’t wake up until she felt the truck go quiet.

“We’re here,” Chris said. “You can take off your blindfold.”

Ellie removed the blindfold and blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the light. Once she was able to see, her jaw dropped when she saw that she and Chris were parked in front of Autzen Stadium, where the University of Oregon’s football team played.

“What are we doing here?” she asked, looking at him. It was Friday afternoon and the Duck’s football game wasn’t until the next day.

“We’re going on a tour,” Chris told her.

“We are. How?” she asked.

“I know some guys who know some guys,” Chris said with a grin. “Let’s go.”

They were greeted by a member of the Athletic Department and by Puddles, the Oregon Duck mascot, who was wearing his Captain America costume. Chris laughed and he posed with the mascot before pulling Ellie in for a photo with the duck as well.

“How long have you been planning this?” Ellie asked Chris as they followed the AD assistant to where they were meeting someone else.

“A while,” Chris admitted as he took her hand. “I thought you’d like a tour of the facilities and to go to the game tomorrow.”

“You’re absolutely correct,” Ellie replied, beaming back at him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting a tour of the Oregon Duck athletic facilities, taking advantage of the fact that classes hadn’t started yet so the only students on campus were the athletes, some of which stopped to get a photo with Chris.They finished the tour with a brief chat with the Ducks’ head coach, who Chris could tell with impressed with Ellie’s knowledge of football and her obvious love of the Oregon Ducks.

Before going to the bed and breakfast that Chris had booked for the night, they went to the campus bookstore. Chris let Ellie put together a head to toe Oregon duck ensemble for him to wear to the game the next day and picked up a couple new things for herself as well.

The bed and breakfast they stayed at was in an Victorian house and the owners were a very friendly couple in their 70’s. Chris and Ellie had been their only guests that night, Ellie suspected that he had rented the whole place to thank the couple, who knew who he was, for their silence. He had even posed for a photo with the couple before he and Ellie had retired to their room.

Chris’s surprises for Ellie continued into the next day. They had breakfast with the bed and breakfast owners and then had gone to the stadium to tailgate before the game. It was during the tailgate that Ellie found out that Chris had invited her family to the game as well as some of her friends that lived in the area.

With an hour to go before game time, Chris announced that he and Ellie had to head into the stadium, but he refused to tell her why, though it appeared that everyone else knew. He ignored her nagging as they made their way to the gates and, after getting their tickets scanned, they were greeted by an Autzen Stadium representative.

Instead of being lead to the suite that Chris had rented for the game, they were led down to the field. It was there that Ellie learned that Chris had been named an honorary captain for the Ducks and that he, and her as well, would be on the field when the team came onto the field and for the coin toss.

What followed was a blur of excitement for Ellie. She and Chris were introduced to some former players who’d come to the game, some were before Ellie’s time and others she’d been a big fan of. They then took part in the revelry of Puddles the Duck leading the team out of the locker room on the back of a motorcycle. Then they followed the Ducks’ captains out to the 50 yard line where they all shook hands with the other team’s players. The Ducks won the coin toss and chose to defer to the second half.

Chris and Ellie stood on the sideline for the kick off and then were escorted up to the suite where their family and friends were waiting.

“Enjoying yourself?” Chris asked as he and Ellie watched the game.

“Best surprise ever,” Ellie replied, beaming at him. “Thank you, Chris.”


	19. Two Hand Touch - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and Ellie join his family for a game of two hand touch  
> Timeline: November 2017  
> Part of: Promptober

_November 2017_

Chris’s eyes narrowed as he watched his wife, Ellie, and his cousin whispering to each other from across the makeshift football field in his aunt’s backyard. His nephews had been tasked with choosing the teams for their annual, Thanksgiving morning, two hand touch morning football game and he and Ellie had been put on different teams. Ellie had been selected by Ethan early in the picking, before Chris even, while the few other girls that were playing had been part of the final picks.

As if feeling his eyes on them, Ellie and his cousin turned to smile at him. Ellie waved and his cousin blew him a kiss before laughing so loudly the sound carried. Clearly those two were planning something and Chris had no doubt that he would be the victim of their plan.

Sure enough, once the teams had lined up, with his uncle acting as referee, Ellie was lined up directly across from Chris. His team had the ball first and he took his position as running back, letting his cousin who had been a quarterback in high school play that position. The ball was snapped and tossed to him, but the second he turned to run Ellie was there and she touched him, ending the play almost instantly.

Glowering at her, Chris made his way to the huddle and told his cousin to go long. He knew he could outrun Ellie, if he had the chance. He lined up and winked at her seconds before the ball was snapped. He took off down the field with her behind him and looked back in time to catch the ball, which landed perfectly into his hands. And then he ran into Ethan who’d obviously been told to run to the end zone just in case and who tagged Chris just feet from the end zone.

“That was cheap,” he muttered to his wife as he passed and she just responded by swatting his ass with her hand.

His team scored on the next play and then her team was up. Taking her lead, he took his position as her shadow, blocking her with his body so her team had to go with other routes. They all worked except for the one that hit him in the back of the head. At which time, his uncle blew his whistle and told him off for using his height against Ellie.

“Yeah, Chris, it’s not fair,” Ellie taunted as she passed him. She danced out of the way when he tried to return the swat she’d given him earlier. Turning to look at him, she wagged a finger and then ran back to her team.

Her team scored two plays later and their playful taunting continued until halftime when the ‘eh’ weather that had hovered since the beginning of the game gave way to rain. Since the game was tied, his uncle tried to convince them to call the game at the half, but had given in when they’d all begged otherwise.

The third quarter went by quickly with both teams scoring another point, but the field had become muddied due to the rain and they were all covered in it. The mud also made it nearly impossible to throw the ball and/or catch it if the quarterback managed to throw it. Therefore, the fourth quarter passed nearly without a score until the very end. He was playing running back again with Ellie covering him, but his cousin had thrown the ball short and it landed in Ellie’s hands. She took off down the field as he slipped in the mud face first and took the interception all the way to the end zone, crossing the line seconds before his brother got to her to tag her.

Ellie let out a whoop and then lost her footing and fell backwards into a particularly muddy section of the grass. Having gotten himself off the muddy ground in time to see her fall, Chris made his way to her laughing.

Before he could reach her, however, his cousin, who had been plotting with her at the beginning of the game, yanked her up and shouted, “I knew you were a badass, Ellie!” He spun her around and set her down when he saw Chris coming. “Wish I could say the same about your husband,” he teased.

Chris pretended to punch his cousin in the gut as the idiot laughed and then wrapped his arms around Ellie. “How is my wife more badass than me?” he asked her.

“Just in football,” she assured him with a smile. “We’d be in trouble if I was the one trying to act.”

Shaking his head while she laughed, Chris grabbed a glob of mud from the back of her hair and then smeared it, none too gentle, onto her face. She squealed and used her muddy hands to try and clean off her face while he ran away laughing.


	20. Post Game - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ellie and their furbabies comfort Chris after the Patriots lose the 2018 Super Bowl  
> Timeline: February 2018

_February 2018_

Chris had grown quieter and quieter as the fourth quarter drug on. Even Ellie was sitting on the edge of her seat waiting, praying that the Patriots would do the Patriot thing and find a way to come back.

It didn’t happen and as the clock struck zero, Chris turned off the tv and stood up. As if by instinct, all three of their pets-Daisy, Dodger and Mickey, the kitten-got up and followed him out of the room. Despite the heartbreak he had just suffered, Chris scooped the 7 month old kitten up and carried him.

As she cleaned up their Super Bowl party for two, Ellie was kind of glad that they had opted out of the parties they had been invited to. They had gotten lots of invites from friends in the city and had even considered going up to Boston for the weekend, but they had ultimately decided to stay at their NYC apartment for a quiet night. And after that heartbreaking end to the game, it proved to be the correct call.

With the lights off and the doors locked, Ellie made her way to the bedroom and smiled when she saw a Chris-sized lump in their bed with his army of protectors snuggled up against him. She took a few minutes to do her nightly routine and then she joined the pity party, nudging the dogs over so she too could cuddle against Chris.

Feeling her in the bed, Chris rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her chest.

“They played hard,” she said, soothingly. “It just wasn’t in the cards this year.” She brushed her hand over his hair. “This time next year, it will be the Patriots and the Seahawks, I’m sure and this time we’ll kick your ass!”

Chris let out a soft chuckle in response and nuzzled closer to her as their pets did the same.


	21. Last Year - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ellie watches the Oscars while living with Chris in New York City and remembers how she and Chris had been there the year before  
> Timeline: February 2018

_February 2018_

The apartment was dark when Chris came in after the night’s performance, but he knew Ellie was there and knew she was awake. He made his way to the bedroom and smiled when he found his wife of a year in bed with their dogs and cat.

“How are the Oscars?” Chris asked as he crossed the room and nudged Dodger over so there was room on the bed.

“A lot more comfortable than last year,” Ellie replied, glancing down at her well worn sweatshirt and flannel pajama pants. “No spanx here.”

“You looked hot last year,” Chris told her then leaned over to give her a kiss. “Though, you look hot right now, too.” He smirked. “Maybe you should take off your clothes….”

“Maybe you should take the dogs out for a potty walk,” Ellie suggested with a bigger smirk.

“Evil woman,” Chris sighed as Dodger and Daisy’s heads both jerked up at the word walk. “We’ll be back.”

After returning from the brisk walk, Chris changed into his own pajamas and joined Ellie in bed for the rest of the awards show.

“This is much easier to watch from the West Coast,” Ellie mumbled sleepily as she rested her head on Chris’s shoulder as the clock neared midnight.

“I think we’ll get to sleep a lot sooner tonight than we did last year,” Chris pointed out.

“Probably.”

It took an extreme amount of effort, but they stayed up to hear the Best Picture winner’s speeches and then turned off the tv. With the dogs and cat in their sleeping positions, Chris wrapped his arms around Ellie and held her close as they drifted off to sleep.


	22. The S'more King - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris, the S'more King, loses a s'more battle with his nephew and knights him  
> Timeline: July 2018  
> Part of: Becca's July Drabbleathon

_July 2018_

Ellie smiled as she watched Chris interacting with his niece and nephews as they roasted marshmallows. The self-proclaimed S’more King (Chris) was currently in a battle with his oldest nephew to roast the biggest, unburnt marshmallow while the other two kids were cheering them on.

“Just think, in a couple years your little one will be part of that group, too,” Chris’s mom, Lisa, said from her seat next to Ellie around the fire.

“Chris will try and have him or her roasting marshmallows next year,” Ellie said with a laugh. Unconsciously, her hands went to her belly where her and Chris’s baby was growing.

They’d found out a month ago, on Chris’s birthday, that they were expecting and had shared the news with their families right away unable to keep it a secret for long. They had shared the news with a few friends, but were waiting for the second trimester before sharing it with more friends.

A loud groan came from the roasting competition and Ellie looked up in time to see the two boys celebrating while their sister patted Chris consolingly on the shoulder.

“What happened?” she asked.

“The s’more king lost his marshmallow in the fire,” Scott reported with a hint of smugness in his voice.

“It was huggge,” Chris sighed, the tone of his voice expressing his heart break over the loss. “The biggest marshmallow I’ve ever roasted.”

“I’m the S’more King now!” his nephew declared triumphantly.

“No you’re not,” Chris stated. “The title can’t be taken, it can be given and I’m not giving you the title.”

With the glow from the campfire, Ellie could see the frown that appeared on the boy’s face.

“As king, though, I have the power to knight you,“ Chris told his nephew and the frown was quickly replaced with a smile.

Grabbing a clean roasting fork, Chris cleared his throat and said, “As King of S'mores, I knight, thee and declare that you shall now be called Sir Ethan, Knight of the S'mores.”

The family applauded as Ethan bowed.

With the ceremony concluded, Chris’s older sister told her kids that s'more time was finished and they needed to put everything away.

Once everything was put away, Chris took a seat next to Ellie in the two person camp seat they had. He gave her a kiss then wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled up against him.


	23. Perfect Ending - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris, the S'more King, loses a s'more battle with his nephew and knights him  
> Timeline: July 2020*  
> Part of: Becca's July Drabbleathon
> 
> *This drabble was written in 2018 before Covid-19 was a thing. This is where things in Chris and Ellie's world get a little wonky, because I did end up writing Covid-19 into their storyline for 2020 when I was writing drabbles for them in 2020. So this story contradicts some later drabbles.

_July 4, 2020_

Ellie watched from the window of the nursery as fireworks lit up the sky outside. Due to the white noise machine she’d turned on to comfort 16-month-old Tommy, she couldn’t actually hear the fireworks, but her mind subconsciously added them. It was an almost perfect ending to a perfect day.

Due to being eight months pregnant, she wasn’t allowed to travel, which meant that instead of going to Boston for the summer, she, Chris and Tommy had stayed at home in Oregon. Because of this, his mom, siblings and a few other family members had come to visit them, which meant their house was full of guests and some of the visiting guests were even staying with her parents.

The day had started with a trip to another town nearby that had a Fourth of July parade then they’d all returned to the house for a day of family, food and fun with her side of the family and Chris’s side coming together. There had a been a few squabbles between the kids, and a lot of arguing about sports amongst the adults, but otherwise, the two families had come together with ease.

Even with 100 or so people running around, Tommy had done remarkably well until about thirty minutes ago, when the fireworks had started. Ellie and Chris had hoped he would like them, but the second the first one had gone off, the toddler had started to cry, so Ellie had brought him inside. Chris had been talking with someone at the time, so she’d told his mom she was taking Tommy inside.

Hearing footsteps, Ellie looked away from the window and saw Chris in the doorway.

“Is he ok?” he asked, coming into the room. He stood behind Ellie and reached around her to rub their son’s back. “Mom just told me what happened.”

The toddler reached out for Chris and Ellie handed him over, somewhat glad to let go of the twenty-something pound baby. Once the toddler was in Chris’s arms, she leaned back against Chris and the three of them watched the silent fireworks.

The perfect ending to a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed my note above and were like 'uh... but 2020...', I'm copying and pasting this note again.
> 
> This drabble was written in 2018 before Covid-19 was a thing. This is where things in Chris and Ellie's world get a little wonky, because I did end up writing Covid-19 into their storyline for 2020 when I was writing drabbles for them in 2020. So this story contradicts some later drabbles.


	24. Mother’s Day at Fenway - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris surprises Ellie (and his mom and sister) with tickets to the Red Sox game on mother's day  
> Timeline: May 2019

_May 12, 2019_

As God Bless America was sung during the seventh inning stretch, Ellie turned and looked at Chris, who was sitting next to her, three-month-old Tommy fast asleep in his arms. The baby, dressed in a Red Sox onesie, had been awake for the first pitch of his first Red Sox baseball game, but had fallen asleep shortly after.

“Are you having a good time?” Chris asked her.

“The best,” Ellie replied with a big smile.

Chris, with help from his brother-in-law and younger sister, had orchestrated a mother’s day surprise for Ellie, his older sister and his mom. Ellie had thought that the arrival of Scott and his boyfriend on Friday night had been the extent of the surprise for the weekend. Then Chris had had his niece and nephews reveal, last night, that the whole family was going to the Red Sox game that afternoon.

The next surprise came that morning, when a party bus rolled up in front of the house to take them all to the baseball game. Once the kids’ carseats had been installed, they’d loaded up and headed for Fenway park and the private box that Chris had rented for their group.

Despite the dismal weather upon arriving at the ballpark, they’d explored Yawkey Way and taken part in the “Walk in the Park” event before they’d headed up to their seats. Tommy had been passed around to different family members while they waited for the game to start, but ultimately ended up in his daddy’s arms where he’d promptly been lulled to sleep despite the sounds around him.

Tommy didn’t wake up until the eighth inning and by then the Red Sox had a firm hold on the game. Ellie watched the remainder of the game from the inside portion of their private box and had the baby fed and changed by the time the rest of the family was ready to go.

“So was your first Mother’s Day a success?” Chris asked as they walked towards the party bus.

“It was the best I’ve ever had,” Ellie replied with a laugh. “Not sure how you’ll top this one.”

“Don’t underestimate me,” Chris told her. “I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeves. And in a few years, Tommy will be able to help, too.”

“I look forward to it,” Ellie replied, honestly.


	25. Packing - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris teases Ellie about overpacking... but finds the tables turned on him when he overpacks for Tommy  
> Timeline: June 2019  
> Part of: Becca's on Vacation: Prompt Me!

_June 30, 2019_

Chris laid on the bed with his hands behind his head as he watched with amusement as Ellie packed for a week long trip to the coast. He’d learned early on in their relationship that she was a notorious overpacker, but watching her pack never failed to amuse him.

“Do you think two pairs of jeans is enough?” she asked. “I don’t have much experience with summer on the Atlantic coast.”

“It will be fine,” Chris assured her all the while resisting the urge to tease her. At least until she tossed a fourth sweatshirt onto the mountain of clothes on their bed. “You know we’re only going to be gone for a week, right? You don’t need to bring everything in your closet.”

Ellie turned from the dresser where she was pulling out panties and flipped him off. “Don’t complain to me when you are too hot or too cold,” she told him in her best mom tone.

Unable to help it, Chris started laughing and only laughed harder when Ellie tossed a pair of panties in his face.

“Don’t you have something better to do than harass me?” she sighed.

“No,” he replied with a grin, once he had sobered.

“Fine, then I’ll give you a task,” Ellie told him. “Go pick out clothes for Tommy for this week. I’ll review and pack them.”

Knowing it would take something off of her mental to do list, Chris pulled himself up and crossed the room, pausing to give her a big kiss before he left. He slipped into the nursery next door and smiled when he saw his almost five month old son fast asleep in his crib.

The baby had inherited Chris’s ability to sleep anywhere and everywhere, which was a blessing to his parents. It meant that Chris was easily able to see as he went through the dresser looking for things to pack, assuming it would be as easy as packing for himself.

However, Chris soon found himself finding a reason to pack every onesie, footie pajamas and everything in between. The only thing he knew for certain the baby wouldn’t need were the dress pants and bow tie he’d worn to a wedding a couple weeks earlier. By the time he left the bedroom, the basket he’d snagged on the way in was nearly overflowing.

Entering his and Ellie’s room, he saw Ellie’s mouth drop open in surprise before she started to snicker. 

“Oh shut up,” he muttered but even he found the situation amusing.


	26. Positive - G - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and Ellie get an early Christmas surprise  
> Warnings: pregnancy  
> Timeline: December 2019

_December 24, 2019_

Scott Evans opened the door of his bedroom and came to a sudden halt when he found his sister-in-law Ellie standing on the other side.

“I need your help,” she hissed and glanced over her shoulder.

Stepping back, Scott let her into the room and closed the door. “What’s up?” he asked.

“I need a huge favor,” she replied, wringing her hands. “I’ve been trying to get out of the house by myself all day and that’s not going to happen.”

“So that’s where I come in?” He asked. “You need me to get you out of the house?”

“No, I need you to go to the store for me,” she replied. Then in a whisper said, “I think I’m pregnant.”

Scott’s eyebrows shot up and he asked, “Does Chris know?”

Ellie shook her head. “I don’t want to get his hopes up, you know what we went through before we got pregnant last year with Tommy.”

Scott nodded. His 10 month old nephew had been born just shy of his parents second wedding anniversary.

“Can you go to the store and get a test for me?” Ellie asked, finally voicing her huge favor. “Then if it’s positive, I’ll tell Chris tonight.”

“Of course,” Scott agreed. “Just one or multiple?”

“One or two should be enough,” Ellie said with a laugh. “Thank you, Scott, you’re the best.”

“And your favorite Evans brother, right?” he asked teasingly.

“At this exact moment, yes,” Ellie said, grinning. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek before she left the room, hoping that nobody had missed her.

Scott came down stairs, a few minutes later, announcing that he was running to the store for a last minute gift and he’d be back shortly.

—————

It was nearly ten o’clock that evening before Ellie had a chance to use one of the tests that Scott had purchased for her. He’d smuggled the tests down stairs upon his return and had hid them under the bathroom sink for her.

Now with Tommy fast asleep in the nursery and Chris upstairs helping his brother play Santa Claus, she opened one of the boxes and proceeded to take the test. Once finished, she set the timer on her phone and went into the open living area of her and Chris’s basement apartment to wrap a couple gifts while she waited.

With the knowledge of how long it had taken them to get pregnant with Tommy, she and Chris had officially started trying for baby number two in October. The thought being that maybe by summer it would happen. But here it was December, less than two months later, and the signs were pointing to her being pregnant again.

When the alarm on her phone went off, Ellie finished wrapping the gift she was working on and then made her way to the bathroom. She took a deep breath and then looked at the results window. Two pink lines. It was positive.

—————

Chris was whistling ‘We Wish You A Merry Christmas’ as he and Dodger came downstairs about thirty minutes later. He’d always loved seeing his niece and nephews reactions to getting presents from Santa, but he could wait to experience Christmas with Tommy for the first time.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Chris found the basement lit only by the small Christmas tree that he and Ellie had decorated the day they’d gotten to Sudbury for Christmas. Most of his and Ellie’s presents were upstairs, but there were a few down here as well that they’d agreed to open first thing in the morning.

Passing the nursery, Chris couldn’t help but peek inside and smiled when he saw Tommy sleeping with his knees tucked up and his little red and white striped pajama covered bottom in the air. Chuckling softly, he pulled the door closed softly before he and Dodger made their way to the bedroom where Ellie was no doubt in bed waiting for him.

Therefore it came as a surprise to him to find all the lights on in the bedroom and Ellie sitting on the bed with a present in front of her.

“What’s that?” he asked. “I thought we were waiting for tomorrow?”

“There’s one gift I can’t wait to give you,” she replied, pushing the gift towards him. “Open it now.”

For a second, Chris wanted to insist that he could wait until Christmas Day, but he could feel the excited energy radiating from his wife and knew that she really couldn’t wait for him to open the gift.

Sitting down next to her on the bed, Chris tore the paper away and found himself looking at a pregnancy test box. He was about to ask if she’d reused a box when he heard something rattling around inside of it. Glancing at each end of the box, he saw that one was being held closed with tape and he slid his finger under it, forcing it open. With the flap open, he reached in and pulled out the plastic test.

Well practiced in the art of trying to understand pregnancy tests, he flipped the box over and compared the results on the stick to the ones listed on the back of the packaging. It was only as his eyes matched the two pink lines with the positive test result that it dawned on him that Ellie wouldn’t have given him a negative test.

“We’re pregnant?” he asked in disbelief.

With tears in her eyes, Ellie nodded her head vigorously and then squealed when Chris flung himself against her, sending them both backwards onto the bed so they were lying parallel to the headboard.

After making sure she was ok, Chris gave her a long kiss with one hand cradling the back of her head while the other rested on her abdomen where their baby was growing.


	27. Drunk Dial - PG-13 - warnings: kind of suggestive in places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A drunk Scott calls Chris and Ellie while they're out of town  
> Warnings: kind of suggestive in places  
> Timeline: December 2015  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles!
> 
> Note: This is a scene referenced in Episode 1.5 of the Chris and Ellie series

_December 2015_

Ellie laid curled up against Chris’s side with her head resting on his naked chest as she let out a content sigh.

“Happy?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Very,” she replied.

His early Christmas gift to her had been a romantic weekend away at the bed and breakfast owned by his adopted aunties. It held special meaning to them since it was where they’d had sex for the first time.

They’d gotten to the bed and breakfast earlier that afternoon and had joined his Aunt Carina and Aunt Rosalie for dinner before “turning in” for the night. A creative use of the beautiful two person shower and another round in the comfortable bed later, they were both happily fatigued.

Sleep was coming for them both and just as Ellie was starting to drift off, her phone started ringing with “It’s Raining Men” filling the room, meaning that Scott was calling. She made to get out of bed, but Chris stopped her.

“I’ll get it,” he said as he got up. He strode across the room, showing off his naked body in the moonlight coming in from the windows.

Ellie glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table and frowned, seeing that it was after midnight. She hoped everything was ok.

“What’s up?” Chris asked into the phone after answering it. Knowing it was his brother, he didn’t bother to say hello.

Sitting across the room, Ellie could only hear Chris’s half of the conversation but she thought she could hear loud music.

“No I won’t bring you beer!” Chris exclaimed into the phone. “I’m three hours away, Scott! And with my girlfriend.” Chris looked over at her and rolled his eyes about whatever his brother was saying. “Being out of beer isn’t an emergency. Regardless of what you think.” He listened for another minute before he said, “Bye Scott.”

He hung up the phone and made his way back to bed. This time, he curled up around Ellie, warming his chilled skin with her body heat.

“He needed more beer?” She prompted.

“He’s drunk,” Chris replied. “And wanted me to bring more beer for his party when I got home.” He sat up abruptly and narrowed his eyes. “He wouldn’t.”

“Have a party while we’re not home?” Ellie asked with a smirk. “Of course he would, he loves to throw a good party. Kind of like you do.” Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him back down. “Forget about it and enjoy our weekend together.”

To distract him, Ellie kissed him, inviting him to have his way with her again. Things were truly heating up again when the phone rang again with Scott’s ringtone. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Chris fumed, making to get out of bed.

“I’ll get it, you stay,” Ellie ordered. She leveled a glare at him and then quickly crossed the room. “Hey Scott.”

“Tell him if it’s not a true emergency I’ll disembowel him myself when I get home,” Chris said loud enough for his brother to hear.

“Uh, wrong number,” Scott said quickly before hanging up.

Shaking her head, Ellie turned off her phone, knowing that if there was a true emergency someone would call the bed and breakfast. Turning around, she added a little bounce to her step as she made her way back to the bed and Chris.

The next morning found them in bed practically until lunchtime due to Ellie convincing Chris they shouldn’t go home early just so he could take advantage of his brother’s hung over state. Instead, they got up and showered separately, Ellie’s idea, then went into town to get lunch and explore the seaside shops.

It wasn’t until late Sunday morning that they left the bed and breakfast and started the trip home. As it was a beautiful day, they took their time making their way back home.

“Can we stop at the store?” Ellie asked as Chris got off of the freeway.

“Uh sure,” Chris replied. They’d stopped for a late lunch and he knew there was food at the house.

Regardless, he stopped at the small market near the house and waited in the car while Ellie ran inside. It wasn’t until she came out with a six pack of beer that he realized what she was up to.

When they got to the house, there were no physical signs that there had been a party there two nights before. In fact, the house looked suspiciously clean as they abandoned their overnight bags at the bottom of the stairs and went in search of Scott and Daisy.

They found Chris’s brother in the kitchen eating leftover pizza while Daisy was stretched out in a sunny spot on the hardwood floor. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Chris said, setting the beer on the counter while Ellie greeted Daisy.

Scott looked at the beer and then at each of them in turn, confused. Then the memories started to filter into his head and he groaned, “Alright. How drunk was I?”

“Drunk enough to call my cell phone half a dozen times,” Ellie said with a grin as she held Daisy. “I think I’ll save the voicemails for blackmail purposes.”

Scott’s face paled. “I left voicemails?” He asked, his voice higher pitched than normal.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out later,” Ellie teased. “Enjoy your warm beer.” She gave him an air kiss before leaving the room carrying Daisy.


	28. Quarantine in Oregon - PG-13 - warnings: aftermath of losing a pet, pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: How Chris and Ellie quarantined in Oregon  
> Warnings: aftermath of losing a pet, pregnancy  
> Timeline: May 2020  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles!

_May 1, 2020_

Chris came down the stairs with the baby monitor in hand, happy that he’d finally managed to get his fourteen-month-old son, Tommy, down for his nap. It always seemed to take him longer than Ellie to get the baby down, but he was getting better at it.

“El?” he called, once he was on the first floor of their house in Oregon. He’d known she’d left for a while, but he was hoping she’d come back. Seeing that she wasn’t in the living room, he made his way into the kitchen, but found it empty as well. “Ellie?”

“She took Dodger for a walk,” his brother called from the family room that was just off the kitchen.

Following his brother’s voice, Chris found Scott sitting in the corner of the L shaped couch channel surfing. “So she came back then, did she look ok?” he asked.

“She looked tired, but Dodger was practically dancing at the door to go out and she looked like she could use the fresh air herself,” Scott replied, looking up at his brother. He frowned and then held out his hand. “Give me the baby monitor. You look like you could use some fresh air yourself.”

“Are you sure?” Chris asked him. “I didn’t invite you up here to play babysitter.”

“I know and that’s why I’m offering,” Scott replied. “Besides, it’s not like I’ve never watched him during nap time before. He should sleep for a couple hours and if he doesn’t, well, I’ll call your cell phone.”

“Alright, but I think I’ll go work in the barn for a bit,” Chris said, nodding his head towards the old barn that he and Ellie were in the process of converting from barn to living area.

After double checking that he had his phone, Chris went out to the mudroom and changed into his work boots before heading out into the warm May air. The weather had been amazing during the last couple months, which made being quarantined a little easier on everyone, he supposed.

It only took him a couple minutes to walk out to the barn, which Ellie’s uncle’s construction company had done a lot of the work on already and more had been in the works until everything had been shut down at the end of March. Thankfully, the winter had been mild and most of the work had been finished before the crew had had to stop working, which meant that most of what was left was the finishing touches. Stuff that Chris could easily take care of, sometimes on his own and sometimes with help.

After unlocking the barn door with the keypad, Chris slid open the large barn door and stepped inside. He and Ellie had talked about leaving the paper down on the floors while they finished working, but had ultimately decided that anything that happened to the repurposed floors would only add to their charm and would give them one less thing to stress over with the renovation.

Once the lights were on, Chris made his way over to the wet bar in the back corner of the open area of the barn’s first floor where he and Scott had been working on paneling the front of the bar the day before. It was certainly easier with two pairs of hands, but he’d started it himself and he could finish it that way.

——

Some of the early wildflowers were starting to bloom, Ellie noted as she and Dodger strolled through one of the pastures on their property. The two of them had made a habit of taking a walk in the afternoon to clear their minds. Or rather, she did and Dodger always came with her. As she turned, her eyes fell on the tree that Daisy had always loved to sleep under and tears pooled in her eyes.

Officially in her third trimester of pregnancy today, tears were always close to the surface for her, but thinking of her first furbaby always made her a little sad. They’d known it was coming, Daisy hadn’t been doing well for a couple of months, but then things had taken a turn for the worst in late February and they’d made the tough decision to put her down on March 1st. Her dad had helped Chris dig the grave and they’d buried Daisy under that tree, so she could rest in her favorite place.

As if sensing her sadness, Dodger bumped her hand with his head then laid his head against the outside of her thigh.

“You miss her, too, don’t you?” she said, scratching Dodger’s head. She considered getting down on the ground with him, but past experience told her that wouldn’t be a good idea, not when it was just the two of them out in the field without Chris or Scott to help get her on her feet again.

Her frown deepened as she thought of her husband. They’d had a stupid fight that morning thanks to not sleeping well for a couple nights in a row. In between Tommy teething and her not being able to get comfortable at night, she and Chris were both cranky and they’d taken it out on each other this morning over a stupid pair of socks on the floor of the bathroom. She had snapped first and he had snapped back, which hadn’t been a great start to an already rough morning.

Afterwards, Chris had taken Dodger out for their usual morning jog and she’d taken care of Tommy, who had blown through his diaper during the night. Which meant that he’d gotten a bath before breakfast and then she’d had to strip his crib and wash everything while he’d played in his exersaucer.

Needless to say, her mood hadn’t improved by the time Chris and Dodger got back and she’d accused Chris of leaving her to do everything because she was a woman. It hadn’t been pretty and to make matters worse, it had happened in front of Scott.

She had cooled down with a drive up the road to her parent’s house where she had cried on her mom’s shoulder and then had taken a nap in her childhood bedroom. Both had helped significantly as had talking to her mom about everything that was happening at home and the stress of it all. Her mom, a school counselor, had listened and then had reminded her that everyone was feeling extra pressure and stress with everything that was going on with COVID-19.

By the time she’d left her parents house, she’d felt better and had planned to seek Chris out the second she got back. She’d sought him out and had found him in the nursery with Tommy, his eyes closed as he rocked the baby. She’d let them be and had come downstairs to find Dodger waiting for her to take him on a walk.

“Should we go find dad?” she asked, looking down at Dodger.

The dog let out a happy bark and led the way.

——

As he worked, Chris couldn’t help but reflect on the events of the last six weeks. After they’d lost Daisy, he’d found himself in the barn helping the crew as they worked while Ellie took comfort in the family members that dropped in to check on them. Daisy had been his first gift to Ellie, but also their first kid and losing her had hurt. It still hurt.

Then at the end of March, the governor had ordered everyone to stay home and had closed a lot of non-essential businesses, which meant that family had stopped coming over to see them. He’d seen Ellie starting to retreat into herself and he’d called the one person he knew could help her even more than himself, Scott.

His brother had shown up a few days later after an all night road trip and told them of his recent breakup. Privately, he’d told Chris that it had been a mutual thing, but he’d told Ellie that she owed him one since he’d helped her through her last breakup. Chris knew that Ellie knew that Scott didn’t really need her help, but she humored his brother anyway.

Caught up in his work and thoughts, Chris didn’t hear the footsteps coming into the barn and didn’t even realize he wasn’t alone anymore until he heard Ellie say, “Remember when you thought you were in love with me?”

The tone of her voice had been one of a joke and he opened his mouth to reply in a similar tone, but shut it when he saw that her expression didn’t match it. He dropped his tools and made his way to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

“I’ve been in love with you for over five years and I’m never going to stop,” he assured her as he held her in his arms.

“I was so awful to you this morning,” she whimpered. “There’s no excuse for it.”

“I was just as awful,” Chris said, stepping back and brushing tears from her face with his thumbs. “And I knew how tired you were this morning, I should have checked on Tommy before I left and if I had, I would have stayed and helped. Especially since I know it’s getting harder for you to get him out of the crib. I was an asshole and I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Ellie replied before burying her head into his chest. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her again.

“Tomorrow we’ll come up with a new morning plan,” he suggested. “And maybe I’ll throw Tommy into the running stroller and he can come with Dodger and I so you can take a nap. How does that sound?”

“Amazing,” Ellie sighed. Then gasped as a small foot kicked her in the ribs. “Marcus Alexander, stop that,” she playfully scolded the baby in her stomach. “I swear, he kicks harder than Tommy ever did.”

“Maybe he’ll be the next great NFL kicker,” Chris said with a laugh as he put his hand on her stomach. “Or maybe a soccer player.”

“Or a dancer,” Ellie added with a smile.

“He can be whatever he wants to be,” Chris said, proudly. “I’ll support him no matter what.”

“And that’s why you’re an amazing dad,” Ellie told him. She raised herself up a bit to give him a kiss. Then rubbed her belly. “Alright, I’m going to go find your brother, I haven’t been a great friend to him today in his time of need.” She used air quotes around the last three words. “Are you going to work much longer out here? Maybe we can watch a movie or something.”

Chris looked back at the bar then shook his head. “I think I’m done for the day, why don’t you head back to the house and I’ll clean up and follow you in a minute.”

Ellie nodded and she left with Dodger on her heels.

After putting his tools away and closing the barn up for the night, Chris glanced around the yard, to make sure all was as it should be. His eyes settled on the tree where they’d buried Daisy and he found himself walking towards it before he’d made a conscious decision to. Losing her had almost been harder than losing East had been, mostly because it wasn’t just himself that was hurting from the loss this time.

Reaching the tree, he pressed his hand against the bark and closed his eyes. It had been two months, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less.

“We miss you, Daisy girl,” he said, softly. “We’ll always love you.”

He stood there for a few minutes before he turned and made his way back to the house.


	29. Chris & Ellie July 2020 - PG - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Just a quiet moment for Chris, Ellie and Tommy  
> Warnings: pregnancy  
> Timeline: July 2020

_July 20, 2020_

Chris smiled as he came into the master bedroom and found Ellie, Tommy and Dodger fast asleep on the bed. His eyes moved to Ellie’s swollen belly and his heart skipped a beat. They were weeks away from getting to meet Marcus Alexander.

Quietly, Chris made his way across the room and climbed onto the bed. Tommy didn’t stir, but both Ellie and Dodger did. The dog looked up at him and then laid his head back down to sleep.

“Did mom get in ok?” Ellie asked, her voice groggy with sleep.

“Yeah, she’s at the hotel now,” Chris replied with a nod.

“I’m glad she’ll be here,” Ellie said with a yawn.

“Covid wasn’t going to keep her away from her grandbabies,” Chris said with a chuckle. “At least not once she’s quarantined herself for a couple weeks.”

“I’ve missed her and the whole family,” Ellie sighed as she put her hand on her stomach. “Ouch.”

“Marcus kicking again?” Chris asked, reaching a hand over and placing it on her stomach. He rewarded with a well placed kick that made Ellie wince. “Want me to put on some music for him? Might settle him down to sleep for a bit.”

Ellie nodded and Chris got off the bed to get them. Then he carefully put them on her rounded stomach and turned on some soothing music.

Once Ellie and the baby were settled, he climbed back onto the bed and was just closing his eyes for his own nap when Tommy started to wiggle.

Chris bit back a groan while Ellie buried her face into her pregnancy pillow and laughed.


	30. Football Kickoff 2020 - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Because it's Chris and Ellie... they had to have a NFL kick off party... even if it was just via zoom with their friends  
> Timeline: September 2020

_September 13, 2020_

“Is this really happening?” Chris mumbled to his wife as they both laid in bed.

It was almost 8 am, but it had already been a rough morning with Marcus waking up screaming around 2 and 5 am.

“They’ve already played one game,” Ellie replied. She laid snuggled up again him, her head resting on his arm. “So I’m pretty sure it is.”

“I want to believe, but 2020…” Chris muttered.

Because 2020, their NFL Kickoff party was being hosted over zoom. His mom was still with them, though she planned to return home in a few days. And his brother had spent the last two weeks quarantining himself in one of their guest cabins so he could be here for the party.

All of their other friends, his former roommates, her cousin and her other friends, and family members, would all be joining from their own homes. Which meant that Chris and Scott had raided two of the guest houses last night collecting TV’s to set up in the now finished entertainment barn.

Because it always seemed to happen that way, the Patriots and the Seahawks were scheduled to play at the same time. Which meant that one of the games would be on the big tv while the other would be on one of the smaller tv’s and their zoom chat would be on the other small tv. They hadn’t figured out which game would be on which tv though.

The question of what the babies would be wearing had been answered last night when one of Ellie’s aunts had dropped off matching onesies. They both had the Seahawks and Patriots logos on the front and said “EVANS” on the back.

“I suppose we should get up,” Chris said then yawned.

Before Ellie could respond, the baby monitor lit up and they could hear Tommy crying. Followed a second later by Marcus, who was in a cradle in their room.

“I’ll get Tommy, you get Marcus,” Chris said, pausing to give his wife a small kiss before getting out of bed.

As he walked towards the he said, “Football is back, baby!”


	31. The Bet 2020 - PG-13 - warnings: language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Scott tries to get Chris and Ellie to reveal with bet they've made on the Patriots vs Seahawks game  
> Warnings: language  
> Timeline: September 2020

_September 20, 2020_

Scott watched Chris and Ellie as they worked side by side in the kitchen while he supplied Tommy with cheerios.

As usual on a Sunday morning, Chris was rocking a Patriots shirt and Ellie was wearing a Seahawks shirt. However, neither of them had mentioned the fact that the two teams were playing each other.

If it had been any other couple with a newborn at home, Scott would believe that they didn’t know that their teams were playing each other. But it was Chris and Ellie. He knew they knew and he knew they had a bet.

“Should be an interesting game tonight,” he said, conversationally.

“Should be,” Chris agreed.

“Especially now that the Patriots have a quarterback that can actually run,” Ellie muttered under her breath.

With the kitchen island between them, Scott could only imagine what his brother did that made his wife jump and squeal before she whipped around to glare at him.

“Moe! Moe!” Tommy said from beside him, pounding his little fists on the highchair tray.

Turning towards his nephew, Scott saw that the tray was empty. He poured some more cereal out for his nephew and smiled.

“Tankoo,” Tommy said before grabbing a fist full of cheerios.

Turning back to Chris and Ellie, he rolled his eyes when they saw them being flirty. Clearly, Ellie had forgiven him for whatever he had done.

“Innocent eyes in the room,” he called out.

“Not the worst he’s been in the room for,” Chris replied with an unapologetic shrug. “Or were you talking about yourself.”

Reaching over, Scott put a hand in front of Tommy’s face while he used his other hand to flip his brother off.

“Behave,” Ellie said, grabbing Chris’s hand to keep him from returning the gesture. Then she leveled a look at Scott. “You, too.”

Scott smiled innocently in response, making her roll her eyes.

“I’m on to you,” she told him. “Both of you.”

“That’s what you think,” Chris said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. “But we’re really good actors.”

Ellie scoffed but didn’t try to free herself. Instead, she leaned back against him and rolled her eyes for only Scott to see.

Deciding to not beat around the bush anymore, Scott asked, “So what’s the bet this time?”

“Bet?” Ellie asked in an almost believable surprised tone. “What bet?”

“Ullbay itshay,” Scott responded, saying ‘bull shit’ in pig latin to get around the no cursing around the babies rule.

Chris snorted and gave him a small thumbs up at his creativity.

Ellie, on the other hand, put a hand to her chest in mock offense. “Are you suggesting that we, two adults, can not see our two teams play without betting on the outcome?” she asked.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Scott replied. “Because they’ve played each other twice since we’ve known you and you betted on both of those games. Not to mention that the two of you betted on which team was going to go farther the first year we knew you.”

“And it’s 2 to 1, baby,” Ellie said, giving a little dance that had Chris grabbing her waist to hold her still to keep things rated PG. “On the way to 3 to 1.”

“Uh, no, it’s going to be 2 and 2 after today,” Chris argued.

“So what is the bet?” Scott asked again.

“Oh, it’s nothing big,” Ellie replied with a shrug. “Kind of boring, actually.”

“I don’t know if I would go that far,” Chris said with raised eyebrows. “Sometimes, it is. Big, that is.”

“If you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about, I don’t want to know anymore,” Scott replied.

“Diapers, we’re talking about dirty diapers,” Ellie told him. “Specifically, poopy diapers. Get your mind out of the gutter, Scott.”

Scott glared at Chris for setting him up.

Chris just grinned and gave a small shrug.

“The loser has to change all the poopy diapers for a week,” Ellie explained. “I’m looking forward to handing the boys over and not having to deal with any surprise blow outs.”

“Imagine all you want, cause it’s not happening,” Chris stated. “The Patriots are going to whoop the Seahawks.”

“Speaking of poopy diapers,” Scott said as a smell reached his nose. “I think we have one.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Chris said with a sigh. Walking around the island, he came over to the table. “Let’s go change your butt, little guy.” He freed Tommy from the highchair and then carried him out of the room.

“So is the bet really just about changing dirty diapers?” Scott asked Ellie as he carried the highchair tray over to dump the leftover cheerios.

“We’re keeping it simple this time around,” Ellie replied with a shrug. “Your brother is just afraid he’ll lose again.”

“No I’m not,” Chris called from the next room over.

Scott met Ellie’s eyes and she mouthed, “yes he is.”

“I heard that,” Chris called again.

Ellie rolled her eyes and then groaned as Marcus’s cries came through the baby monitor.

“My turn,” she said.

—–

Hours later, they were all in the family room watching the end of the Los Angeles Chargers vs Kansas City Chiefs game. Ellie had been thrilled when she saw that Justin Herbert, a rookie quarterback from Oregon, started the game for the Chargers. The Chargers had lost in overtime, but it had been an exciting game.

Ellie and Marcus were cuddled in the corner of the sectional couch, Dodger curled up next to them. While Chris and Tommy were on the floor playing with wood puzzles.

“Unca Soot pay,” Tommy said, looking up at Scott with a face that Scott couldn’t say no to.

Putting his beer on the coffee table, Scott sank down on the floor with him and helped him with a puzzle.

When the game started, Scott moved back up onto the couch with Ellie while Chris stayed on the floor with Tommy. After an exciting pick six by the Patriots to start the game, the Seahawks were able to score their own touchdown. By half time, it was all tied up at 14, with both teams scoring again.

With Chris and Ellie putting the boys to bed during half time, Scott put together the finishing touches on the crockpot dinner he and Ellie had put together earlier in the day.

By the time they came back downstairs, dinner was ready and they carried their food into the family room just in time for the second half of the game to start.

The third quarter saw the Seahawks pull ahead, but the Patriots didn’t give up. As the final minutes of the game ticked down, Chris, Ellie and Scott were on the edge of their seats waiting to see how it would all play out.

The Patriots marched down the field and with two second left tried to score the winning touchdown from three yards out.

And failed.

Scott groaned and Chris collapsed back against the couch cushions in complete agony.

Ellie said nothing as she ran her fingers over Chris’s short hair. Even she was shocked by the outcome of the game, especially the way it had ended.

“It was a good and exciting game,” she finally said after a few minutes. “Right until the last second.” Chris and Scott groaned. “Too soon?”

Chris tilted his head and shot her a look that told her he wasn’t amused.

“Aw, it’s ok, babe,” Ellie said, the joy of winning flooding her veins. “I still love you, even if you cheer for shitty teams.”

A squeal was the next thing that escaped her lips when Chris lunged for her.

Shaking his head, Scott grabbed the dishes and carried them into the kitchen. At the end of the day, he knew that regardless of whose team had one, they both would have changed poopy diapers. They’d been a team when it had just been them and Tommy and they seemed to have it all together with the addition of Marcus, too.

As he started to clean up the dinner dishes, Chris and Ellie came into the room carrying the rest. He rinsed and loaded the dishes while Chris put away the leftovers and Ellie wiped down the table.

“Do you want me to start the dishwasher?” Scott asked them.

“Sure, that would be great,” Ellie replied with a smile.

Opening the doors to the cabinet below the sink, Scott missed the mischievous look that passed between the couple. But he did see the neon yellow sticky note taped to the bottle of the dishwashing detergent that said “use this one in the dishwasher”.

“Fuck you both,” he said as they both started cracking up. He’d known they’d bring up his dish soap in the dishwasher situation eventually. “Seriously, fuck you.”

“We love you,” Ellie said with a giggle. “And go Seahawks!” She blew him a kiss and then ran for the stairs.

Chris rolled his eyes, but smiled at Scott. “Happy early birthday, see you in the morning,” he said before following his wife upstairs.

Scott shook his head as he put the soap in the dishwasher and then started it. Grabbing the key for his cabin, he turned off the kitchen lights and then made his way out to the one bedroom cabin he was staying in. With his mom back home, he could have moved into the house with them, but he liked having his own space and the small cabin afforded him that. He had a bathroom and a kitchenette and it was all he needed.


	32. Just Ducky - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Ellie and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After an exciting 24 hours of Oregon Duck related stuff, Ellie is just ducky  
> Timeline: December 2020

_December 18, 2020_

Chris grinned at he looked at his wife, who was stretched out on the couch with a giant smile on her face.

“How are you feeling, champ?” he asked.

“Just… ducky,” she replied with a wistful sigh.

Chris chuckled, but nodded his head. There was no better way to explain the last week not to mention the last twenty four hours, especially after the disappointment of last weekend’s cancelled game.

When the Washington vs Oregon game had been cancelled, Ellie had been understandably upset because it had meant that Washington would play in the conference championship without Oregon getting a chance to challenge them. Then the news had come Monday that Washington wouldn’t be able to play and Oregon would represent the north division.

Then Thursday had happened.

The Ducks head coach had signed a 6 year multimillion dollar contract extension, effectively ending all the questions about him leaving the team for another job.

Then the Thursday Night Football game for the NFL between the Los Angeles Chargers and the Las Vegas Raiders had taken an unexpected twist when the Raiders’ starting quarterback, Derek Carr, got hurt.

Chris had been in the kitchen supervising Tommy eating dinner when he’s heard Ellie shouting “oh my god!” repeatedly. He’d rushed into the room concerned, only to find her dancing around the room at the news that Marcus Mariota, the Raiders backup quarterback would be coming into the game.

The same Marcus Mariota who was Ellie’s favorite quarterback and the namesake for their four-month-old son Marcus Alexander.

The quarterback change had meant that the game had become a duel of Oregon Duck quarterbacks with Justin Herbert at the helm for the Chargers.

It had been an amazing game and Ellie had watched every second of it in awe of two of her favorite quarterbacks playing each other. Regardless of who’d actually won the game (the Chargers) it had been a win-win in Ellie’s eyes.

Then tonight had happened. The Oregon Ducks had come out to prove a point and they had. Maybe not as cleanly as their fans would have liked, but at the end of the day, a win was a win.

“Just ducky for sure,” Chris agreed.


End file.
